Two Sides Of One Coin
by GothicBlackStar
Summary: Mello grew up in an Orphanage in England. And after his mentor L was killed, Mello was determined to catch L's killer, as well as beat his competition. Re-write for Mello's death. It's got Matt too!


Author's Notes.

My first Death Note Fanfic EVER!

It was so hard to write this, I had to keep backtracking and checking for simple mistakes and such.

It's what I would have liked to happen in the Manga/Anime. I don't expect EVERYONE to like how I changed this, so don't expect to like it.

So aside from all that, Enjoy!

Disclaimer; I do not own Death Note characters, or Death Note itself (Because I'm not Kira)

* * *

Mello knew that he and Near were the only two who could bring down Kira. But he would never say so out loud, that just wasn't him.

He and Near were both incredibly smart, both of them were L's successors. But Mello was full of pride, and he couldn't stand to be named second. Even if he was second by only zero point one and a half percent; 0.1/2%.

When Mello was fourteen, L, Near and his mentor, was killed by Kira.

Kira. The so called "God" to many people.

Kira mysteriously took the lives of people with a supernatural power brought by a Shinigami, a God of Death. After many criminals were killed by Kira, the Japanese police force brought in L. L was the world's top detective; he solved the most unsolvable crimes with ease. But this one case, The Kira Case, was ultimately, the death of him.

L was raised in an Orphanage in England, which was founded by Quillsh Wammy, who later became known as 'Watari' and assisted L in his investigations. Watari was also killed by Kira.

The Orphanage, also known as 'Wammy's House', was an Orphanage specifically for 'gifted children'. And that same Orphanage was the same place Mello and Near grew up in.

Upon hearing of L's death, Mello demanded to know who L's successor was. Sadly, L hadn't chosen anyone.

Mello left the Orphanage shortly after those tragic events, stating that; "Near should be the one to succeed L" And, "I'm almost fifteen years old. It's time I started living my own life"

His life became that of a dangerous one. He eventually joined the Mafia in L.A. and became 'the brains' of the criminal group. He also became very close to the Mafia's leader, and was frequently informed of devilish plans. Eventually, Mello managed to persuade the Mafia into stealing, or gain, the 'Death Note'.

The Death Note being the secret weapon of Kira; If someone's name is written in the note book, that person _would die._ L had retrieved one of the many possible Death Notes before his death. So Mello knew exactly where to find one.

He convinced the Mafia that the Death Note would be useful to them. For things like; executing traitors or any threats to the Mafia.

But Mello really wanted the Death Note so that he could beat Near in finding Kira.

They retrieved the Death Note successfully by trading the director of the Japanese Task Force's daughter, Sayu Yagami, for the Death Note itself. And once Mello got a hold of the powerful weapon, he eliminated Near's men in order to 'slow down' his investigation.

But Karma took its toll.

The Japanese Task Force was able to get in touch with one of the Mafia members, and they were able to locate where Mello and the Death Note were hiding.

Soichiro Yagami, the deputy director, made the deadly deal with the Shinigami, Ryuk, and traded half of his life-span for the 'Shinigami eyes'. Once you make the 'eye deal' you are able to see the life-span of any human, as well as their true name above their head.

The Mafia members were killed by a different Death Note and the Task Force used the opportunity to break into the hide-out where Mello was keeping the other Death Note. During the blood bath, Mello was separated from the note book and Soichiro was able to retrieve it. But before the Task Force could exit the building, L (or basically known as 'the second L' ) forced Soichiro Yagami to corner Mello and write his real name down in the Death Note using his Shinigami Eyes.

Soichiro did find Mello, but he never wrote his name down. However, he did manage to see Mello's real name: _Mihael Keehl._ But Mello had the entire building triggered with explosives, and he threatened Soichiro that he'd blow up the building with everyone inside if he didn't listen and obey Mello's orders.

Soichiro declined the offer and threatened to write Mello's name down. Mello was shocked as to how the deputy director knew his real name and he had no choice but to blow up the building in order to escape with his life. Before Mello proceeded, however, he did claim that he never intended to _kill_ Soichiro Yagami.

After a fair few months of hiding, Mello approached Near to retrieve an old photo from the Wammy House. The only photo of Mello ever made. Mello, in return, gave Near information about the Death Note and how one of the rules was in fact _FAKE_. But being the stubborn man he was, Mello refused to tell Near which one of the rules was the bluff.

After many events took place, Near had pinpointed that the Second L, was Kira. His real identity being, Light Yagami, the deputy director's Son. And that someone else was using the Death Note, who Near referred to as 'X-Kira'. Real identity; Teru Mikami.

Near had one of his men follow Mikami, who determined that Mikami was getting his next orders through NHN's Kiyomi Takada. And that Takada was meeting Light Yagami almost every night in order to receive the true orders from the real Kira.

Everything fell into place, but Near needed one thing; Solid proof.

And that's when Mello stepped in.

Mello dialed the phone number of Halle Lidner, one of Near's, or rather, one of the SPK's spies. Lidner had let Mello stay at her apartment after he mysteriously showed up again, months after blowing up the Mafia hide-out in LA.

Mello willingly stayed in the apartment, the woman was hardly ever there. But he had left shortly after Lidner had given him information about the Kira case, the reason why he left being that she didn't tell him the whole truth. And Mello hated liars.

Despite the fact that he himself was a liar.

Mello had instead got into contact with an old friend, who also lived in the Wammy House. Mail Jeevas, or best known as, Matt. Mello hadn't seen or spoken to Matt since the day he left the Orphanage. But somehow the reunion didn't make either of them nervous or bothered. In fact, it gave them both a small spark of hope.

Mello had convinced Matt to come along with him to Japan, so that they could finish Kira once and for all. Matt willingly accepted, as he'd never been to Japan before.

The two stayed at a rundown apartment, it was never really cleaned or decorated. They were too busy to deal with things like that. Mello or Matt didn't find living under the same roof a problem. In fact, they had been room mates at Wammy's House, so it gave them memories to look back on.

Mello waited uneasily for a reply on the other end of the phone.

"Hello" The calm, confident voice of the SPK spy answered.

Mello took a deep breath and looked over the scruffy coffee table towards Matt, who sat opposite from the blonde. Matt made an urging motion with his eyes that lay under a pair of orange goggles.

Mello lowered his head and replied down the phone; "I need to ask you something" His voice was slightly more relaxed than usual, almost breathless.

"Mello?" Lidner said with a confused tone, "I'm actually in the middle of-"

"It's about Kira." Mello cut her off, raising his voice out of arrogance and impatience.

There was a silence on the other end of the phone for a few moments.

"I'm willing to listen." Lidner finally said.

Mello took another deep breath in, to calm himself, "I know that Near needs solid proof of exposing Kira's true identity..." He slowly hunched over in his seat and lent his free arm over his knee, "I want to help. Even if it means risking my life."

There was another silence.

"You want to risk your life just for an extra piece of information? For Near?" Linder asked slowly, making sure she knew what Mello was asking.

"It won't be _'just for Near'_ if it means saving the world!" Mello said in annoyance.

"There is one way.." The reply sounded hurt and sad.

Mello listened carefully to what his nemesis's spy had to say. He was slightly shaking from what needed to be done. But he tried desperately to not let his emotions get the better of him. Once she had finished speaking, Mello took a careful deep breath in.

"It can be resolved by having the name written in the note book?" He asked in a calm, crocked voice.

"That's right." Lidner replied.

"Then... If I don't do it," Mello said with hurt in his voice, "No one will."

He put the phone down before Linder could protest at his suicidal idea.

Matt looked at his companion in silence, he never knew how to treat Mello whenever his emotions got the best of him.

Mello tried to shake the phone call off and grabbed the chocolate bar he had been eating before he had dialed. He brought the bar up to his face but stopped mid-way. He closed his mouth slowly, empty, and placed the food back down on the table. He didn't feel like eating the substance ever again.

Matt watched Mello's movements with concern, he'd never seen Mello turn down his favorite food before. He looked back up at the blonde slowly. Mello's face was emotionless, his blue eyes looked over at Matt.

"Did you get that?" Mello asked in his husky tone.

"I got most of it. How are we supposed to get _her_ alone?" Matt replied, trying to sound calm and not scared.

"_We_? Who said that you'd be involved?" Mello replied in a sour voice.

Matt raised an eyebrow at his partner. He didn't know whether to feel angry at the blonde's response, or flattered that Mello didn't want him to risk his life too.

"I assumed that I'd be part of your plans when you dragged me from the US." Matt replied, sounding completely pissed.

Mello shook his head and stood up from the chair he sat in. The blonde walked past Matt's chair and brushed it slightly, before the blonde moved any further away, he lent in and whispered gravely in his companion's ear.

"Fine. Come along. But don't torment me when we're both in hell"

The grave words left the gamer even more pissed off. But he knew that deep in Mello's dark heart, he was glad that Matt was coming with him.

Matt gave a small sigh and stood up from his own seat, he walked over to the window that was across the room. He glanced over at the chocolate bar that Mello had left on the coffee table, and opened a window. He pulled out a cigarette and searched for a lighter in his jeans pocket. Once he had retrieved it, he lit the item in his mouth and took a long deep drag.

He predicted the Mello would be calming his nerves and would return in a few hours to lay out the plan. And Matt knew how Mello didn't waste any time, and that he probably planed to attack tomorrow.

So Matt took this glance out of the window as if it would be his last sight ever.

* * *

By the time Matt had finished his third cigarette, Mello returned into the room. His face was tight and flushed, he had been calming himself down just as Matt had predicted.

Mello walked over to the small coffee table and moved the monitors off, as well as the chocolate bar he had left uneaten, and laid out papers and documents on the small table.

Matt watched quietly as he ashed his cigarette out on the window pane. Mello had entered the room in obvious anger so Matt approached carefully.

"Linder said we need a specific name for this... So-called 'X-Kira' to write in his Note Book." Mello said in his regular husky voice as he spread out a map of the city across the table's surface.

Matt frowned at the blonde, "How are we supposed to give them a name? We don't even know whose name needs to be written." He complained as he sat back down in his armchair.

"Honestly, Matt. You're a lot dumber than I thought," Mello smirked over his shoulder as he knelt on the floor and arranged things on the table. "It's obvious who's name we need."

Matt lent forward and peered at the document in Mello's hands. "Really? _HER?_" He said with a slight whine in his voice.

"Yep." Mello smiled confidently, "Tomorrow. We're going to kidnap Kiyomi Takada."

"As long as it eases my boredom." Matt muttered.

The two planned out the kidnapping all through the night. Mello was nervous, but didn't show it. Matt, however, was completely confident. In fact he was so confident that he played his PSP most of the time, while Mello explained the plan.

Morning arrived a lot quicker than Mello had expected. It was clear that this day could be his last. Not only that, but he'd be taking Matt down with him.

The two exited the building in silence. Matt climbed into his Red 1968 Plymouth Road Runner 383 and started the engine up. He gave a small smile of satisfaction at the sound of the engine, '_purr__'__._ Mello shook his head at the younger man, he never understood how the vehicle satisfied his companion.

The blonde climbed onto his motorbike and gave a thumbs up to Matt, who was behind him. Mello drove ahead and made his way down the streets towards NHN. Matt waited a few minutes until he drove out of his parked space, so it would look less suspicious.

They lived miles away from NHN. The journey was long and it seemed to last a lifetime. But Mello figured that it lasted longer because of how nervous he felt. The blonde, eventually, had to turn off of the road and stop at a station to re-fill on petrol.

Matt eventually drove past, but his car quickly turned around so that he could stop at the station with Mello. The Gamer needed to re-fill his car up too, so he didn't look suspicious at all.

Mello had an advantage of not being known by the police, or anyone, seeing as how he owned the only photo ever made of himself. But from the obvious scar that covered half of his face, it wasn't like he was totally hard to identify. Mello looked up over at Matt as he filled his motorbike with petrol. Mello wondered how many people knew his companion's face. Matt wasn't a social bunny, but that doesn't mean that he didn't have a few photos of himself from parties or stuff like that.

Mello then shook his head at the thought: Matt at a party? No way.

After his motorbike was full, Mello entered the station to pay. He kept his helmet on for extra measure, and paid casually. Matt walked in soon after and grabbed a few things from the shelves, junk food mostly, and waited in line behind Mello. The man at the till didn't expect anything from the two. He didn't even think that the two men knew each other.

Mello walked out of the station and got back on his bike. He started up the engine and was about to drive off. But a hand on his shoulder stopped him from moving away.

Mello looked up to see the boyishly face of his companion. He raised an eyebrow in suspicion under his helmet at the goggled face.

"I got you this." Matt said, handing a chocolate bar towards Mello.

Mello raised his hand in order to take the food, but he stopped and put his hand back down on the motorbike's handle.

"No," Mello said calmly, "Not until Kira is taken care of." His voice was determined, and he rode away from the station and headed towards NHN.

Matt watched the biker go, he didn't feel sad or annoyed. Instead he opened his car door and threw the junk food into the passenger seat, along with the chocolate, and climbed in. After starting the engine, he drove off after Mello.

It was sunset by the time the duo arrived at NHN.

Takada climbed out of her limo and waved to her fans, Kira's followers. They took pictures and applauded for Kira's spokesman as she walked sown the red carpet towards the NHN building. Matt's car slowly pulled up in the back view of the scene, he lit up a cigarette calmly before he sped up and quickly took the first course of their plan.

He skidded to the edge of the crowd and fired a gas bomb in amongst the people surrounding Takada. He made a quick escape and span the car around and drove off quickly, leaving the rest up to Mello.

The crowd yelled after Matt, screaming, "Traitor" and such. Takada was quickly protected by her bodyguard, Halle Lidner.

"You have to get inside the building right now." Lidner said as she walked Takada away.

Mello slowly drove up to the two women on his bike.

"Wait! It's not safe here anymore. You have to get away from here" His voice was all too familiar to Lidner. She hadn't expected Mello to plan out his actions so quickly.

"Miss Takada!" Mello said raising his arm out to Kira's spokesman, "Get on!"

"Go. You'll be safe with him" Lidner said calmly, as she nudged Takada towards Mello.

Unaware of whom the biker was, Takada climbed onto the bike. And they drove away from Lidner. Who had secretly helped Mello in his plans.

Mello drove away fast from the NHN building, he was well aware of the three cars that were tailing his bike. And at the nearest alleyway, he turned and lost the cars in his dust. Before Takada could realize what had happened, Mello chained himself to her with a pair of handcuffs so that she wouldn't think of jumping off of the vehicle without causing a terrible accident.

"What are you doing?" Takada frantically asked.

Mello remained silent and drove his way through the city. Eventually, they reached a deserted area with a delivery truck waiting for them.

Mello drove up the ramp and into the back of the vehicle before coming to a full stop, he unlocked the handcuffs and cornered Takada into the back of the truck.

Takada hadn't said anything for a while; she was too frightened to do so. Her breathes were slow and full of fear. She watched as Mello took his helmet off, revealing his face. Takada instantly recognized it.

Light had told her about this man; Mihael Keehl.

"Take off everything you're wearing and put it in that box." Mello demanded as he pointed a gun at the scared woman.

Takada gasped at his request and glanced down at the cardboard box on the truck's floor.

"Hurry up!" Mello demanded, "You can use this blanket."

Takada looked from Mello's scarred face, and glanced at the gun he was pointing at her. She gulped and turned around as she began to undress.

Mello watched in silence, not moving the gun away at all.

Once Takada had stripped down to her underwear, she hesitated.

"Before I take off the rest.." Takada said in a small scared voice, "Could I please use the blanket to wrap around me?"

Mello stood in silence for a few moments.

"Whatever you want." He said bluntly before throwing the blanket at her.

The blanket missed Takada, she didn't know whether he had missed on purpose for his own amusement, but she knew that he wasn't going to pick it up for her either.

Takada slowly reached down for the blanket, and as she did, something fell out of her bra. Takada stopped moving as she heard Mello's footsteps approach.

"What is that?" Mello said in his husky voice as he put the gun to Takada's back, "Answer me!"

Takada started to shake with fear, she didn't dare to pick up what had fallen from her clothes. But she didn't want to tell Mello what it was either.

"It's pieces… Of a note book." Takada said slowly, hoping that Mello would expect it to be a notebook for keeping track of Kira's orders, or just a notebook for work in general.

"Just a Note Book?" Mello said as he bent other to pick up the notes and the small pen. "I think I'll hold onto this, seeing as how you won't be needing it for where we're going." He said as he stuffed the notes and the pen into his pocket.

He held his gun to her head this time, "Now, take off the rest!"

* * *

Matt had driven as fast as he could for the past three hours, he was surprised at his own driving skills and the fact that he hadn't killed anyone in his rampage.

Two cars were following him closely, and Matt had to keep going in order to keep the heat off of Mello and Takada's whereabouts.

The Red car screeched as it turned a corner and almost skidded into the shops and buildings across the road, it wobbled slightly as it sped up once more and shot off down the road. Matt had his head fixed to the road, but something up ahead of him caught his eye, and he glimpsed up to see many cars surrounding the area. Cutting off all ways of his next turn.

Thinking quickly, Matt turned the wheel frantically and the car made a few circles before coming to a clean full stop.

'_Those cops got ahead of me, huh? How many damn bodyguards does one woman need?' _ The thoughts in his head were confident, and he didn't hesitate to step out of the car.

"Since when were the Japanese allowed to carry such big guns?" Matt said in a cocky manner as he stepped out from his car with his hands up. "You got me. I'm involved in the whole kidnapping thing. And I'm sure you have a lot of questions you want to ask me"

He looked around at the police surrounding him, they weren't amused at all.

"You won't shoot-"

Matt was quickly cut off by a police officer, who jumped him, and threw him down on the car. Matt's head hit the bonnet of his car harshly, causing the cigarette to fall from his lips and perish as it hit the cold ground.

He didn't bother to say anymore, he didn't want to piss off the police more than he already had. He felt the cold chains of handcuffs through his gloves as he was pressed against the car harshly.

But it was better than getting shot down, right?

* * *

Mello had taken Takada's clothes away and placed the box that withheld her belongings into another truck. He had left her to sob in the back of the truck as he made his way out of the city. Thoughts clouded his mind on how easily Takada could have just written his name down and killed him. He was shortly cut off and snapped back into reality as the small TV system in the truck alerted him.

It showed an image of man being taken away by the police and thrown into a cruiser.

Mello sighed with a huge relief.

'_I didn't think you would be stupid enough to get arrested, Matt. But I'm glad you're okay. I'm sorry, for everything I put you through' _ Mello's thoughts were put at ease, knowing his companion was okay.

Eventually nightfall had subsided and the dawn of a new day arrived. Mello was straining himself to stay awake. He hadn't slept in days and the road was growing blurry from his tired vision. At one point his head dropped down and the truck began to slowly drift to the edge of the road. A rough bump had awoken the blonde from his dreary state, and he shook his head fiercely.

Takada had made a small scream at the feeling of the sudden swaying of the vehicle. Mello stubbornly slammed his fist against the back of the truck that lay in-between himself and Takada.

"Shut up!" He yelled in arrogance.

When Takada hadn't replied for a while, Mello became suspicious. He looked over behind him and peered through the small glass window to see what Takada's condition was.

"Miss Takada?" Mello asked in suspicion and confusion.

After a small moment of silence, Mello was about to take his eyes away from the window and back onto the road. But Takada smashed the window using her fist wrapped in the blanket she had around her, and caused Mello to jump and lose control of the Truck.

The vehicle came off of the road, and Mello tried his hardest to park it in a secure area. The road was rough, and at one point, Mello hit his head against the back of the truck. He knew that the damage had caused him to bleed, and since it was blood from the head he began to lose consciousness quickly.

Somehow, Mello managed to park, or rather crash, the truck inside of an old church. Upon impact, the blonde hit his head against the back of the truck once more. And this time, he was knocked out from the blow.

Takada had curled up in a ball on the floor of the truck and cried as the vehicle came to a fierce stop. She held her knees up to her chest tightly and sobbed loudly until she finally got the guts to stand up and peer through the window she had smashed with her now bleeding fist.

She gasped at the sight of Mello. He had his face hanging limply on the steering wheel. His blonde hair cascaded over his face, his eyes were shut and his head was bleeding badly. She assumed he was dead.

After a few moments of painful silence, Takada reached her hand through the small window and grabbed her pink mobile phone from the top of the TV system that was built into the truck. She was completely shocked as to how her mobile hadn't fallen somewhere she couldn't reach from all the commotion. She struggled and scratched her arm on the broken glass, but she did eventually manage to retrieve the item. Mello had obviously kept the mobile in his sight in case Kira or someone would try to contact her.

Takada fell back down to the truck's floor and dialed Light's number. She shakily put the mobile to her ear and waited for a reply.

"Miss Takada?" Light's voice sounded concerned, but it was clearly an act. But Takada ignored it from how frightened she was.

"Light… I.." She stuttered. Her words were full of fear and her voice crocked behind tears.

"Miss Takada. Do you know where you are?" Light asked, growing impatient.

"I don't know. I was put into a truck that was locked from the outside… But we were on the free-way and I caught a glimpse of a sign saying we were heading to Nagano. Right now I think we're parked inside a building somewhere." Takada replied in a scared voice.

"Miss Takada, do you remember the conversation we had; that their may be people willing to hurt you? Do you remember what I told you to do if a situation like that ever occurred?" Light questioned, his voice was far too calm for Takada's liking.

"Yes I remember." She replied, growing uncomfortable with Light's way of speaking, "I did what you told me to Light. I did it!" Takada growled as she glimpsed up at the broken window she caused in order for Mello to crash the truck. "I didn't struggle. Even when he striped me naked. I made survival my first priority and… I did it."

Light smiled cruelly on the other end of the phone. Assuming that Takada had written Mello's real name in the Death Note, he continued to talk calmly.

"And do you remember what you had to _after_ that?" Light asked.

"But Light.. I did what you told me too. Come quick! Save me!" Takada frantically shouted down the phone.

"Do you remember what I told you to do?" Light repeated carefully, ignoring the woman's cries for help.

"But… But Light-"

"Can you do it?"

There was a small silence.

"I can do it.." Takada whispered carefully down the phone.

"Good. I'll come and get you soon." And with those last words, Light hung up the phone.

Takada began to sob quietly as she brought the phone away from her face. She waited a few moments before dialing a different number. She had covered her mouth, trying to stay quiet from her sobbing as she punched in each number. She finally wiped her face before proceeding to speak down the phone.

"It's me." Takada said bluntly down the phone. She had phoned Mikami. "I need you to send as many names as you can… My address is.." Her words floated through the empty truck.

Takada stopped talking when she heard a groan from the front of the truck.

"Miss Takada? Are you there?" Mikami's voice was heard from the small speaker from the phone.

"Yes. I'm here… Did you get all of that?" Takada replied after silence filled the air once more, she must have been imagining things.

"Yes. I understand." Mikami said bluntly and hung up the phone.

Takada gave a small gulp as she stood up unsteadily. She peered through the small broken window and looked at Mello again. His body hadn't moved a muscle. And she needed the notes he had in his pocket in order to carry out the deaths she would be receiving form Mikami.

Slowly, Takada reached her hand through the sharp gap and patted at Mello's pockets. She brushed her hand over his skin briefly, he was stone cold, and it made her shudder.

She could only receive a few notes from his pocket, but she dropped the pen as she brought the items back through the window. She cried in frustration at her clumsiness and sat back down on the truck's cold metal floor.

She looked at the notes in her hand and gave another small sob at her bad luck. She began to scan around the room for an item to use as a pen.

Her first idea was to 'scratch' the names onto the paper, but she figured that the notes would break and the rules wouldn't take effect. And then she caught a glimpse at the glass on the floor from the window she had broken.

The woman hesitated at first, but she eventually picked up a small shard and pricked her finger until it bled. Her phone made a '_bleep_' sound, indicating that Mikami had sent the names.

Takada gave a large sigh and began to write down the names using her blood.

She had written as many names as she could until her fingers couldn't bear the pain of gripping the glass anymore. The morning became the afternoon, the afternoon became the evening, as she wrote and wrote until she finished the list of names she had received from Mikami.

Takada had grown tired and completely drenched from energy once she had finished. So she laid down and drifted off into a small slumber, waiting for Light to come and save her.

* * *

The police had taken Matt to the station and locked him up. They hadn't bothered asking questions in the end, because Matt was never educated to speak Japanese.

Matt sat in his cell with another prisoner, who was crying and mumbling something about how Kira would soon 'Judge' him. Matt rolled his eyes at his cellmate's pathetic cries. The only thing that worried Matt was how long it would take until he was driven insane from being deprived from video games. He was already starting to crave nicotine, too.

A guard strolled by Matt's cell and the gamer tried to get his attention.

"Hey! Don't I get a phone call? Is it still the same in Japan?" Matt yelled, half sarcastic and half serious.

The guard didn't respond, he continued to walk down the halls of the prison cells. The Japanese man's face looked as though he hadn't heard anything.

Matt groaned loudly and slide down to the floor and lent against the stone wall. He figured that the police would wait until Kira killed him. But Matt was confident enough that his face hadn't been revealed too well on TV when he was arrested. At least he hoped it wasn't.

It felt like many hours passed until a horrible gurgling sound came from inside Matt's cell room. Matt had drifted off into a peaceful sleep, or at least as peaceful as you could get from leaning against an uncomfortable wall in a stuffy cell.

He opened his emerald eyes and looked over at his cellmate who was struggling with his breathing. The other man was clutching at his shirt and thrashing around his side of the room until he finally collapsed in silence.

Matt just stared with no expression. It's exactly what he expected to see in prison.

A couple of guards soon came rushing in and crowded the silent man on the floor, they checked his pulse and said something in Japanese that Matt couldn't understand and then dragged the body out of the cell. They shut the door and locked up again, leaving Matt alone once more.

When the commotion had died down once again, which happened a little too fast, Matt stood up and tried to ask for a phone call again.

"Hello?" He called lazily at a guard who was sat a few feet down the hall, reading a book. When he got no response he yelled louder, "Excuse me! Kon… Nichiwa?" He struggled with the greeting, but the guard did look up at him.

Matt grinned at the reaction he got.

"Can. I. Have. My. Phone. Call?" Matt said slowly, making motions with his hands as he did.

The guard frowned at him and returned back to his book shaking his head and muttering as he did.

Matt cried in frustration and hung his head back with his hands on his face. He tried to stay completely calm; he knew he wasn't going to make any progress with anger.

When he opened his eyes again he scanned around the hall through the cell's bars, he eventually caught sight of a phone hanging on the wall on the over side of a counter at the end of the hall. Matt suddenly caught the guard's attention again and pointed frantically at the phone down the hall.

The guard frowned at first and eventually he understood what Matt had been trying to say.

"Denwa?" The guard said standing up and walking over to the cell.

Matt nodded slowly; he assumed that 'Denwa' meant 'Phone Call'.

The guard opened Matt's door cell and took Matt by the elbow and led him to a phone that prisoners used.

The guard didn't leave Matt's side as he dialed. Matt didn't expect him too, he wouldn't understand what he saying anyway so he just casually stood and waited for the receiver to answer.

"Hello?" A woman's voice answered.

"Thank god. I thought you'd never pick up!" Matt said with a small smile on his face.

"I'm sorry. Who Is this?" The woman asked in confusion.

"Oh, right, sorry. I'm Matt a friend of Mello's. He told me to phone you if I ever got in a tight spot." Matt replied as he lent against the wall with the phone to his ear.

"A friend of Mello's? You were involved with the kidnapping weren't you?" The woman said.

"Yeah. But technically, so were you, Miss Lidner" Matt countered.

There was a small silence.

"What do you want?" Lidner asked, getting straight to the point.

"I need you to bail me out of jail." Matt said, looking up at the guard who was standing by him.

"Which station are you at?" Lidner asked.

"I don't know. You've got Near on your side. Get him to figure it out with his genius mind. Or better yet, just track this phone call." Matt said, sighing.

"Right, but I'll need to ask you some questions-"

"The questions can wait until you get here. I need to get out!" Matt snapped, cutting her off.

"Right. I'll be there soon." Lidner said before hanging up.

Matt put down the phone and nodded at the guard who took him back to his cell.

Matt didn't have to wait long for Lidner to arrive. He was surprised that Lidner had a photo of his face to show the guard.

The guard hesitated at first, but eventually the woman showed him her SPK badge and that was all that needed to be done.

Matt was led out of the building with Lidner holding him firmly by the arm, after they had received his belongings, she led him to her car.

"Hey! Not so rough! God, I thought they were more civil over here in the world." Matt whined as he was shoved into the passenger seat of a sleek black car.

"Don't talk unless I ask you questions!" Lidner snapped as she shut the passenger's door.

The older woman walked around the car and got in on her side. She shut the door in a rage and started the engine without a word.

They drove in silence. Matt didn't feel uncomfortable. In fact, he had managed to pull cigarette from the bag of his belongings and began lighting up.

"You can't smoke in here" Linder said, coolly.

Matt gave a small groan and pulled the item away from his lips. "Ash tray?" He asked.

Lidner pointed to the window. Not saying a word.

Matt raised his eyebrows and rolled down the window, he flicked the cigarette out and sat back in his chair.

"Where's Mello? And Miss Takada?" Lidner finally asked.

"What makes you think I'm going to tell you?" Matt said raising an eyebrow.

"Because I'm not on Near's side or Mello's side. But if this is going to help with closing the case, then we better hurry up." She replied.

"He didn't give a straight answer when we made up the plan. He just said he was going to drive towards... Nag... Naganon.. Nagoo-?" Matt fumbled with the destination.

"Nagano?" Lidner questioned.

"Yeah. He said he'd drive in that direction until he either ran out of gas... Or if something happened to him." Matt said, changing his tone into a concerned one.

"Well we better hurry up. Shouldn't we?" Lidner said as she sped up the car.

* * *

Takada awoke as the early hours of dawn crept into the small window of the truck. Something had suddenly occurred to her; She hadn't actually written Mello's name in the notes.

She had assumed that he was dead, but she hadn't checked his pulse or anything.

She gave a small whimper as the pain in her fingers came to life, she struggled with a small sharp piece of glass and pricked her sore, swollen finger again. She carefully wrote on a blank piece of the note;

_M-I-H-A-E-L-K-E-E__-_

Before Takada could finish writing, her heart suddenly skipped a beat and she completely forgot what she had been doing. Slowly, she stood and began to drain the motorbike of petrol which splashed all over her face and across the floor of the tuck.

She didn't care how sore her fingers were anymore. She was just focused on one thing; ending her life, with fire.

* * *

Mello groaned and lifted his head slowly from the steering wheel. He winced as he placed his hand on his head.

He slowly surveyed the area around him, trying to remember the events that had taken place before he had been knocked out. Once he remembered he gasped and quickly turned around in his seat to look through the small window to see Takada... On fire.

"Miss Takada!" Mello yelled as the flames grew larger and fiercer.

When he didn't get a response, he didn't bother repeating himself, and he began to struggle with the door's handle. The door had expanded from the heat and was stuck in it's place.

Mello cried out and kicked at the door frantically. The flames had grown rapidly and they soon began to make their way to the front of the car where Mello was desperately trying to escape. The heat brushed against Mello's arm and he kicked harder at the door. Despereate to escape alive.

* * *

Matt had given Lidner enough information to lead them in the right direction to where Mello and Takada were. They drove down a bumpy road and soon saw smoke in the distance.

"Damn it! Is that Mello?" Lidner said in frustration.

"I don't know woman! Just drive, drive, drive!" Matt yelled frantically.

Lidner thrusted her foot down and sped the car up, the road was bumpier as they traveled further down it. Soon they came to the source of the smoke and they had to come off of the road to stop the car in front of the burning building.

Matt opened the car's door long before the car had stopped and he leaped out of the vehicle and ran towards the building. He almost tripped on the many rocks that stuck out from the dry ground.

"MIHAEL!" Matt yelled, as he approached the building.

Lidner quickly got out of the car and ran towards the building. She was no where near as fast as Matt was, but she did manage to catch up to the younger man eventually.

"You shouldn't go in there!" Lidner yelled to Matt.

"Try and stop me!" Matt barked back as he entered the rundown building.

Luckily the fire was being contained inside the truck, for now. Matt quickly rushed over to the front of the truck and saw Mello frantically kicking at the door from the inside.

"Mihael!" Matt yelled over the flames and grabbed the handle of the truck and pulled at it.

It didn't budge.

"Wait a minute!" Matt said as he picked up a large piece of the rundown building.

He motioned for Mello to stay away from the door's window, and he threw the large rock at it. The window smashed into pieces, smoke and flames escaped through the new opening and made Matt cough.

Mello soon climbed out of the sharp exit and the two men ran out from the building.

Lidner gave a sigh of relief as she saw the two run over to her.

Mello was coughing fierce-fully, and Matt was supporting the blonde's weight as they walked over to the woman. Mello gave a small nod of 'thanks' at Lidner as Matt opened the backdoor of the car for him.

As soon as Matt closed the door behind himself, Lidner's phone vibrated.

"Hello?" Lidner said down the phone.

"This is Near. We just received the location of Miss Takada's location and-"

"Actually, I'm already here. Mello's alive but Miss Takada is... Well, it's unconfirmed about her actual state." Lidner said, cutting off the genius.

"Really? Could you tell me how you managed to reach them so soon?" Near asked, sounding suspicious.

"It was Matt. We were lucky that you had called off the police from shooting him. If he had been shot down... Well I would have gotten here far too soon." Lidner said as she looked back at the car.

"In that case, I look forward to the three of you to return." Near said simply before hanging up.

Lidner closed her phone and climbed into the car, she assumed that Near would leave the rest up to the police in finding Takada's body.

She started up the car and looked in the rear-view mirror at Matt and Mello who were sitting in the back. Mello was still coughing and Matt was breathing heavily from how fast he had ran.

"Could you pass me.. My bag?" Matt asked.

Lidner looked over at the passenger's seat where Matt had left his bag of belongings. She passed it over to Matt, gently.

Matt thanked her and rummaged through the bag's contents. He eventually pulled out the chocolate bar that he had brought at the gas station earlier. He passed it to the blonde beside him.

Mello took the chocolate from his companion and un-wrapped it. He brought the food to his mouth and took a chunk off of the side. It made a loud '_snap_' as he broke it off.

Matt smiled at himself, and he looked up at Lidner who had watched the two.

"Can I please smoke now?" Matt asked with a pout.

"Didn't you get enough smoke from the building?" Mello said with a deeper, huskier voice than normal.

Lidner smiled at the two, she nodded at Matt's request before starting the car and driving off.

Mello had played a big part in the Kira case. And he knew that Near and him were the only two who could do it.

But he would never say so out loud, that just wasn't him.

* * *

Taa-daa.

So I was going to make another chapter with the actual end, END.

But I'll see how well this chapter goes, if it goes okay. I'll post another chapter. So until then, farewell!


End file.
